


Exploratory

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-25
Updated: 2007-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:25:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has something of an oral fixation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploratory

Road had always liked putting weird things in her mouth. Toys, questionable food, non-edible materials of any kind... anything not obviously hazardous was fair game, but she did have favourites.

Certain bits of Tyki fascinated her tirelessly.

So as with all other things that fascinated her, she put them in her mouth at every available opportunity, just to see if she could figure out what made them work.

He never seemed to mind, which was why he was her favourite brother to play with.

Years and years later, she still wasn't any closer to figuring out why his thing did that when she did this. So naturally, she remained fascinated.

Nobody ever asked why Tyki always had a faint smile on his face. Mostly because nobody wanted to know.

**X**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: tomoeish  
> Prompt: play


End file.
